English Shall We Date : Detective Conan Version
by Keikasa
Summary: That florist is beautiful. Shinichi wants to know her even further. It took a draining effort for Shinichi who stutters about knowledge how to approaching a girl like her. Shin-Shi / AU / Romance (?)


**Reshare in english**

**Genre: AU**

**Be considerate to every grammar mistake 'cause English is not my mother language**

**I Use Shinichi POV**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

Happy Reading~~

This morning, the spring breeze seemed to delight in blowing. Bringing happiness to everyone in each caress. Every breath draws a blissful expression on anybody's face. As usual, activity in the Tokyo which is the capital city of Japan has started, but still loose in some corners of city.

I should be at my house now, I should still be sleeping with the mattress that I love at home. Or if not, at least I should start doing some of my homework for college. Still I'm here, entering a place I really want. I've been wanting to come here for a long time. It should have been from here, entering a flower shop. But my little heart just moved now to give order my legs to get here.

Slowly, I breathed in the fragrant scent that colored the air in this tiny room. My blue sky eyes did not stop looking at the order of the flowers from the left to the right. A little regret, why I just got into this place not long ago?

If you think I'm a coward, I'm aware of it. In just over a month's time, looking across the street is enough. But now I'm here, Kudo Shinichi has been here after a long debate and struggling with the side of my little heart like a spoiled little boy.

I am always satisfied to see the beauty of this diverse colors from so many flowers. Especially looking at the owner of strawberry blonde hair that looks from my blue-sky eyes. She is the only who has always made my heart pounding. A little remembered, every pass through this flower shop, surely I never forget to just peek at her.

Who is she? I also want to know.

I'm looking for her figure and find she is busy struggling to arrange the flower stalks now. Her little hands look frisky and supple make a series tulip flowers of various colors. She looks cute in a woolen longsleeves shirt. Peach color looks beautiful combined with fair skin tone of her hand. Not to forget, her beautiful shoulder-length hair in the exposure of the sun reflected from the window beside her look glittering.

Who? Of course that girl.

With my heart rising erratically, I try as much as possible to walk normally toward her. I let my hand pick up the random flower that is around my right and left. I do not really care though.

And ...

Finally...

Her face I can finally see. The face that has been haunting my mind every night. "Ah ... Hello. Anything i can help?" the girl was surprised to see me. Ha ha ha. Is my aura so thin that she does not realize me once i enter in this shop?

"I-I want to buy this." I handed him some flower stalks for him. The ocean blue of her eyes stared at me for a moment. Okay. Now my temperature is rising dramatically. Very hot here.

"Ah... well, wait a minute," replied the girl quietly. I waited and glanced at her. Sometimes she smiles a little, there seems to be something that funny to her. My lips itching to ask.

"H-hey, is there something funny?"

Those beautiful eyes stared at me again. For Sherlock's novel, I would now be willing to throw my pride to get just her name -instead of taking her out- just like how I'm so proud to show off 'I am an Sherlokian who crazy with mystery or case'.

"No, it's just ..." The girl tried to suppress her laugh that wanted to get out. What the heck?

"Hey-"

"No, it's just that you seriously want me to string these different flowers, customer?" She shows the collection of flowers he holds in this tiny hand from the sun, roses, lavender, tulips and others.

Oh, crap

Nice

I look stupid now.

"Eeh... That..." I hardened my brain for excuses, and the result was crummy. Big zero. All I did was stand dumb in front of her. The sharp instinct of my detective was blunted when it came to something like this. Should I be honest?

"Sorry if my question make you uncomfortable. Just sit down and wait a minute, " she said, opening the silent air a few seconds ago because of my helplessness. I just nodded obediently and dropped myself on a wooden chair in front of her desk. I do not want my tingling feet getting worse.

I want to know her name.

I want to know her house.

I want to ask her out together.

At least, that conclusion is what I think. No sane indeed, insane? whatever it is. Sonoko once told me if I might had feeling for the girl. The short language is love.

I have no idea. But I think that's the right answer. The special feeling I poured into the girl in front of me was clearly different. Not feeling like to Ran, my best friend. It's more like I want ...

Want that girl also look at me

Want the girl to know me

Want to fill the days that for me is very boring if there is no case

Want the aquamarine eyes to remain in the frame of my eyes.

Shit

Just thinking about it makes my blood flow tense inside my body. I want to know her well. Very well. But i was really confused what to say.

"Sorry, customer. Your order is finished, here they are." The girl's voice interrupted my dizzying thoughts.

What now? Should I go out afterward without doing or trying anything?

No

Kudo Shinichi is not a coward. I pulled my words back.

Fix the fist I made. Take a deep breath. The oral inside of my body keeps pushing and forcing me to say it soon. Shit. At least give me time to compose a word.

"Wait, I-I-want to k-know ..."

The girl is still calm wait for the strands stuttering my sentence.

"Y-our name ..."

For the sake of exotic Uncle Kogoro's mustache, it feels like the flush in me disappears. Well, that's the toughest burden it's just the fact that I'm dying to know her name.

The girl was stunned for a moment. Staring at me for a few seconds -to me, its super slow time passes- "Miyano Shiho, please call as you please-"

I quickly replied, "Kudo Shinichi, just call, Shinichi."

Shiho chuckled. But soon she calmed down with a deep look at me. This girl is so elegant -I think.

"Wait a minute, can I call you Kudo? I think your last name is simpler than your first name, Greetings, Kudo." Tiny little hands that finally reached out tome. My vein rippled now as our skin touched each other.

I want more

"Shiho, sorry... maybe this will sassy but ..."

I want to know you further

"Saturday night has free time?"

END

thanks for reading ^^ RnR please ^^


End file.
